


Devil's Frenzy

by threerings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caleb being anxious because Caleb, Caleb steps in to help out, Due to heat influence on consent, Fjord is a considerate gentleorc though, Frottage, He might be back though, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mid-fic ship change because reasons, Mildly Dubious Consent, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Only Tieflings have secondary genders, Oral Sex, Other Party Members Briefly, POV Alternating, Poor Fjord needs a Nap okay, This is an excuse for porn, caleb pov, omega!molly, vague reference to past non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Mollymauk doesn't like to think about his omega side these days, so he's unprepared when his first heat since joining the Mighty Nein hits.  Without the support of his circus family, he finds he can't manage on his own, so he turns to Fjord for help.~~~"Fjord had seen some things.  He had seen shows put on by some of the best erotic entertainers in the Menagerie Coast while reveling with other sailors.  He’d never seen anything like this.  Anything that affected him like this did.  Molly turned his head to face Fjord.  He looked almost like another person, not the cheerful and snide companion Fjord had come to call a friend."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written A/B/O but there's something about non-human characters that makes me want to explore different biological realities. In this world only tieflings are alphas and omegas. 
> 
> As for the past non-con, it's only very vaguely referenced. The dubious consent is only due to Molly being under the influence of heat when he propositions Fjord. 
> 
> I was going to wait to finish this entirely (I have three chapters done) but I'm aware of how much tonight's episode might fuck with Molly's character so I thought I should at least get this out there before it's COMPLETELY canon divergent. This is set in some non-specific time and place because let's be real I'm not going to be able to make this canon compliant.

They were in a cavern when Molly first realized what was happening. That was the problem. They were pursuing a beast at the behest of the local authorities, down, down into a natural cave that turned into a catacomb, bored through the mountain like a labyrinth. It had been days since they’d seen the sun, days of little sleep, repeated encounters with hostile creatures, of minor injuries and exhausted muscles.

So at first Molly didn’t recognize the symptoms for what they were. He tried so hard not to think about that part of himself, because thinking about it triggered the memories, and then the nightmares returned. But finally he realized that the growing tingly warmth in his core wasn’t just the aftereffects of battle, wasn’t just his imagination. _Fuck. Not now, not now._ He couldn’t go into heat now. Not here, in this disgusting cave, not surrounded by the other members of the Mighty Nein, with no privacy. He experienced a wave of pure panic at the thought, and had to spend far too long focusing on his breathing to calm himself down.

“Molly, something wrong?” asked Beau’s voice, her characteristic gruffness breaking through his spinning thoughts. 

“Uh...No, no, ‘course not,” he returned, trying to sound as normal as possible, all too aware he wasn’t altogether successful. She frowned at him, but it was difficult to tell how out of the ordinary she thought he was being from that. He excused himself to his bedroll quickly, citing exhaustion. But he laid awake until everyone else was asleep except for Nott, who had first watch. He could hear the goblin shifting around, sorting through her button collection, tapping her fingers against the shiny objects repeatedly. 

_If only Yasha were here,_ he thought. She knew. She had been the one to help Molly through his last two heats, bringing him supplies and standing guard outside his tent to keep everyone else away while he suffered alone inside. But she wasn’t here. Why didn’t her wretched Stormlord know she was needed HERE? 

Molly felt almost close to tears in frustration at his situation. What would happen if it hit him here? What would his companions do? Dark images flashed through his mind, his friends’ faces transformed into greedy, cruel masks, looking like other faces he’d seen coming for him. 

He clenched his jaw and forced those thoughts away. No. He trusted them more than that. Jester at least would probably understand what was happening. She had to know about omegas. It was even possible her mother was one, though Molly had never dared ask. 

Molly knew how he got during a heat, though. He knew he was very hard to resist when he begged. Who would give in? Who would take him up on the offer? He wouldn’t mind sleeping with Jester, she was fun and she wouldn’t make too much of it, he imagined. But she was lacking something he knew he craved during a heat. So that left Caleb and Fjord. Caleb would almost certainly run away before he gave in to temptation, regardless of what he actually desired. Molly had seen Caleb looking in his direction, but there was clearly a lot going on there. 

Fjord. He couldn’t deny part of him deeply enjoyed the idea of Fjord coming to his aid. The half-orc’s large physique, strong arms, and kind nature would be...nice. Not to mention his cock, if he was built anything like the other half-orcs Molly had known. 

And now he was hard, and thought he might feel the first hint of slick inside him. He couldn’t even relieve the ache, not with Nott awake twenty feet away. Her ears would definitely pick up any sounds he made. So he reached down and gripped the base of his cock hard, digging in painfully until he started to wilt. This was going to be a disaster.

~~~~~

Luckily they found the beast the following day. It turned out to be a basilisk, which nearly managed to turn Caleb to stone before they killed it. They made the long trek back to town with its head carried between Jester and Beau. They really needed to get a better way to transport the severed heads of their enemies.

Molly walked step by step, trying to keep his mind clear and ignore the growing heat in his body. He tried to tell himself the moisture seeping into his trousers was sweat. He wasn’t fooling himself. He had only one goal at this point: get back to the inn. If he could just get a door between himself and everyone else...well, that would have to do. 

Somehow he made it. He knew the others were looking at him strangely by the time they finally reached town. He wasn’t talking enough. Or smiling enough. Any Tiefling alpha or omega would be able to smell him now from a mile away. But luckily, he and Jester were the only tieflings around. So Molly did his best to ignore his friends and went immediately up to the innkeeper to ask for a private room.

“I’m s-sorry, umm, sir, but you lot have got all m’rooms already,” he said, seemingly not knowing whether to look at Molly’s eyes or his horns. “The inn’s full,” he added for good measure. Molly had to swallow a growl of annoyance and force a smile to his lips instead. 

He hurried to the washroom instead, getting as clean as was possible in the rustic facilities. He desperately wished for a trip to a bathhouse, but he was out of time, he knew that now. He wrapped himself in his cotton robe and headed for the room he was sharing with Fjord. Part of him knew he needed to DO something, talk to someone, prepare for what was coming, but the rest of him was operating on a combination of instinct and panic. 

He closed the door behind him and landed on the bed with relief. He was already hard, had been since he stripped off his dirty clothes, and he couldn’t keep his hand away from his cock. If he hurried, maybe he could get through the first wave before anyone else came upstairs. With that goal in mind he started pumping himself furiously. His other hand reached behind him, sliding two fingers in at once, biting his lip to stifle the moan it inspired. 

If he could get himself off several times, he’d have a little respite, he knew. So he did his best, fucking himself with his fingers, jerking his cock with the other hand, spine arching up and down with the motions. He knew that before long he’d be unable to contain his cries. The whole circus had always been able to hear him in the past. His mind shied away from what would happen if he started shouting for the whole inn to hear. 

He was just reaching his first peak when the door banged open. Molly’s eyes snapped open to see Fjord standing there in the doorway, clad only in his trousers, mouth hanging open as he stared at Molly on the bed. And just then, naturally, was when Molly came, shooting onto his stomach: white ropes of seed splattering across his chest. He couldn’t help the moan that came with his orgasm, the way his spine arched. His eyelids fluttered, only allowing him stuttering glimpses of Fjord’s dumbfounded expression. Behind his eyes, his vision went white.

~~~~~

It was only when Molly’s body relaxed back down to the bed that Fjord shook himself into action. He stumbled backwards a step into the hall and then had to lean forward to grab the door to pull it after him. “S-sorry, sorry, I’ll just...” He pulled the door closed with a thud and stood staring at the wood grain, breathing hard.

He seemed to see the afterimage of Molly’s form behind his eyes: the beautiful purple body stretched taut, face lost in pleasure as he came, looking like a demon of desire and decadence. Fjord felt the pulse of his own desire in response, his cock starting to fill. He squeezed his eyes shut. He’d just walked in at the wrong time. He should leave and give Molly his privacy. _He could have at least asked for time alone,_ he grumbled to himself. _Now I won’t ever get rid of that visual._ In fact, Fjord wished he could find a space to be alone to truly savor the memory right now. 

“Fjord?” The voice was weak from the other side of the door. Molly didn’t sound his normal self. “Are you there?”

“Uh, uh, yeah,” he replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Come here,” called Molly, with a strange whine to his tone. _Like someone in pain, or sick,_ he thought.

“O-okay.” Fjord frowned, not sure what was going to happen when he opened the door. Probably a damned awkward conversation. He took a deep breath and opened the door a little. Molly was still in the bed where he had been before, but now the blanket was pulled up to cover him from mid-chest downwards. The room smelled like sex, and Fjord’s nostrils flared as his cock twitched. “I can...come back later,” he offered.

“No,” said Molly softly. “Come in.” The room was dim and Fjord couldn’t make out much of Molly’s face at the moment. But he did as requested and took a step into the room. He shut the door behind him. His gaze flicked down from Molly’s face, drawn by movement. His hand was still moving under the blanket, moving like...Fjord froze, breathing growing shallow again.

Molly moved his visible hand, then pulled the blanket aside in a dramatic flourish. Fjord gasped softly as the tiefling’s bare body came into view again. His cock was a deep purple, and perfectly rigid, Molly’s elegant hand moving up and down the shaft steadily. Fjord felt transfixed by the sight.

“I need you, Fjord,” said Molly in a purr. Fjord tore his gaze away from the other man’s cock and gaped at him. 

“W-what?”

“Please, I need you,” he repeated, giving a whole-body shimmy. The jewelry on his horns chimed softly and Fjord’s eye was caught by the glint of metal pierced through one nipple. Molly’s tail moved through the air next to him sinuously, like a cobra getting ready to strike. 

“I-I...Molly…” Fjord couldn’t get a clear thought in his head, much less to his lips. “What?” 

The tiefling moved suddenly, flipping over to lie on his stomach. Fjord drew in a breath at the sight of his back, so beautifully tattooed, the long curve of his spine, his tail arching up from its base, and the plump ass. Molly spread his legs in an obvious invitation. Fjord felt his pulse in his cock, part of him wondering if this was a particularly vivid dream. Then he was stunned again as Molly stretched a hand back, his shining black nails showing against his skin, two of them pressing into his hole shamelessly. 

Fjord had seen some things. He had seen shows put on by some of the best erotic entertainers in the Menagerie Coast while reveling with other sailors. He’d never seen anything like this. Anything that affected him like this did. Molly turned his head to face Fjord. He looked almost like another person, not the cheerful and snide companion Fjord had come to call a friend. 

“Fjord, Fjord, please,” Molly whined. “I need you. Need you to fuck me.” Fjord sucked in another breath at those words: so clear, so demanding. 

“Molly,” he breathed, unconsciously taking a step towards the bed. “Molly, wait, what’s going on?” In response, Mollymauk only gave a needy groan, plunging his fingers in deeper. He lifted himself up to his knees, as if to emphasize his offer. Fjord, meanwhile, realized with a start his feet were still carrying him closer. He stopped about a foot from the bed. He could see Molly’s face better now, see his eyes slitted in a dreamlike way, his lips parted with breath panting between. He looked flushed and sweaty, and somehow not fully present. Not himself.

“Molly,” he tried again. “What’s wrong? Are you on something?” he asked, remembering the powder from the herbalist. The other alternative was some magical influence. Because he couldn’t believe this was simple lust. He wouldn’t have been very surprised if Molly had asked him to bed, but it wouldn’t have gone like this, surely. It would have been twisted up with a jest, something that could be equally laughed at or taken seriously.

“Please, please, please,” panted Molly, his free hand back on his cock. “This isn’t enough! Please, Fjord!” 

“Molly. I can’t. Something’s not right here.” He took a step back, feeling himself drawn towards the writhing tiefling and fearing his self-control might not hold if he got any closer. Because he was ragingly hard now, and it had been far too long. 

Molly let loose a loud sob of frustration as he moved back. His face twisted and he looked suddenly very close to tears. He turned his face into the pillow for a moment as he increased the speed of his movements. His tail lashed furiously back and forth over his back. Fjord stood, completely at a loss for what to do. Then he felt heat rising across his face as Molly suddenly gave a jerk and a long groan, shooting his seed across the bedsheet beneath him. 

Fjord waited frozen, half hoping Molly would turn to him now as if all was normal, half dreading the same. But as the seconds ticked on, Molly didn’t stop touching himself. He slowed just a bit, but he kept on, and his member didn’t seem to soften in the slightest. Molly turned his face back towards Fjord, looking even more desperate and stunned than before. “Please,” he whispered, voice harsh. “Please. I can’t...need...please...”

It took several moments for Fjord’s mind to catch up with his body and by that point he was already kneeling on the edge of the sagging mattress. Whatever was happening, Molly was begging for help. And Fjord had reached the limit of his ability to continue to refuse. He looked down at the figure beneath him, the long smooth expanse of his gorgeous lavender skin. 

“Yes, yes, Fjord, yes,” moaned Molly, and Fjord took it for both consent and encouragement as he reached out to touch the tiefling, just grasping his hips lightly, stroking his thumbs down his sides. Molly groaned again, far more loudly than the simple touch should have warranted. He pulled his fingers from his ass, pressing his hips back in silent but clear entreaty. 

Fjord swallowed. He knew what Molly was clearly asking of him. It was doubtless the same as what he himself most wanted to do at that moment. His cock pressed hard against the front laces of his trousers, throbbing as if to remind him. Instead he carefully moved one hand, pressing a finger to Molly’s opening and gently pressing inside. Molly made a hissing noise that Fjord couldn’t quite interpret, but he didn’t seem to be in pain, so he continue to press inside. His passage was slick, far more than was usual in Fjord’s experience and he wondered what Molly had used to ease the way. He was already loosened and open and though Fjord’s fingers were on the large side, he felt nearly no resistance. 

“More,” begged Molly, the low growl in his voice making Fjord’s balls tighten. He added a second finger, enjoying the way Molly’s body felt stretching around both. Molly made a pleased sound and pressed back greedily to take him deeper. Fjord turned his hand, searching with the tips of his fingers as he pushed in and out, seeking the bundle of nerves that would possibly give Molly some relief. He brushed it, barely, feeling Molly twitch under him. “There,” he breathed, continuing to stroke himself, eyes closed, face pleased. 

Fjord bore down on the spot, curling his fingers and rubbing, and Molly keened. He couldn’t help grinning to himself at the reaction. Molly grew more and more breathless as he continued. In between gasps he choked out, “Fjord, hurry.” Fjord shook his head slightly, but he inserted a third finger, which Molly apparently appreciated, judging by the filthy moan he gave. He was now stretched wide, wide enough for Fjord’s cock, if he’d intended to use it. With that thought he reached down with his left hand and grasped his erection through his clothing, squeezing to give some stimulation. He gritted his teeth and continued working his fingers in Molly, who sounded like he was approaching climax again. 

Molly’s breathing grew more and more ragged, until Fjord worried he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, before he finally cried out loudly, all his muscles clenching down around his fingers. It seemed to go on a long time, Molly mouthing soundlessly as he thrashed, before he finally went limp and crashed to the bed. Fjord winced, knowing how soiled the sheets were by now, but he waited for the tiefling to relax enough to extract his fingers. He finally slid free, along with a gush of liquid. He couldn’t identify the substance that covered his hand, so he flicked out his tongue to take a small taste. It wasn’t oil. Perhaps a magical substance? It seemed somehow natural, though. He frowned down at the man sprawled and limp. 

Fjord stood up from the bed, walking crookedly a few steps, his continuing arousal getting in the way, and retrieved the bath sheet he’d used. He wiped his hand and then brought it to Molly, draping it across his body. 

“Molly?” he called, crouching down on his heels next to the bed. He reached to touch the tiefling’s shoulder gently. “Molly?”

With a groan Molly turned to face him, blinking his eyes several times before he seemed to focus on his face. “Fjord,” he said, sounding weak. 

“Molly? Can you tell me what happened? Are you alright?” Molly frowned a little, then shook his head, wincing as his horns hit the bed. 

“I’m...not...it’s not over,” he said in a harsh whisper. “I need to sleep for a little, though.”

“Okay, okay. You sleep, I guess. But...this isn’t...normal?” Fjord bit his lip to keep from expressing some of his confused frustration.

Molly shook his head again. “Sort of. For me. Sometimes normal. Because I’m not.” He sighed, his eyes falling closed again in evident exhaustion. “Ask Jester. She should know. Tell her...about it.” This time when his eyes closed, they stayed that way and the lines of his face began smoothing out. 

Fjord stayed where he was for a while, crouching on his heels, just watching Molly breathe. His own pulse gradually slowed and his breathing evened out. His erection finally faded, and he felt he could almost think clearly again. _Jester._ He needed to find Jester and figure out what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord talks to Jester and then returns to take care of Molly.

Fjord hurried into the inn’s common room, looking around for Jester, but not spotting her unique shade anywhere. He did see Caleb, Nott, and Beau sitting at one table, Caleb reading while Beau and Nott talked over some plates of food. He walked up behind them.

“Where’s Jester?” he asked, too brusquely. Beau looked up at him with a suspicious expression.

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Yeah, Fjord, are you ok? You look upset,” said Nott. 

Fjord made himself take a breath and calm his tone. “No, I’m fine. I just have a question for Jester. Is she upstairs?” All three of his companions were looking at him now, but Beau nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “She went to the room to draw in her journal.”

“Oh, okay,” he replied, trying to sound normal. “Thanks.” He turned and started walking back to the stairs before they could ask anything else. He wanted to talk to Jester in private, anyway, so he hoped no one followed. 

He knocked on the door to Jester and Beau’s room lightly. It was on the other side of the hall from his and Molly’s room. He wondered if Jester had heard any of their earlier...activities. “Who is it?” called Jester.

“Fjord.”

“Come in,” she called in a singsong. He turned the knob and stepped through the doorway, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Fjord! Hello! What brings you to my room?” Fjord didn’t know if he imagined the insinuation in her tone or not, but he shook it off. 

“Jester,” he began urgently. “I need your help. I...something’s going on with Molly and he said to ask you.” Jester frowned up at him from where she lay on her bed, journal open in front of her. 

“Is he okay?” 

“I don’t know. That’s the problem. Umm, it’s...sorta personal, though, so...”

“Oh! Is it sex?” Fjord felt his face flush and Jester giggled. “I thought I heard something from your room!”

“Jester,” he groaned. “Look, it’s serious, I think. Okay, so, I’m just going to have to tell you, but promise you won’t say anything about it to anyone else? At least not...unless you have to?” Jester’s eyes went wide but she nodded. “So, I came back from washing up and Molly was...on the bed, naked...touching himself.” Her eyes went even wider. “And I thought I just...interrupted him, you know, so I backed out and closed the door. But then he called me back in and...”

“Go on!” she urged.

“He...was still going, and he asked me to...join in. But he wasn’t himself. Really, he wasn’t...normal, you know? He started begging me and seemed so upset and...desperate, and...”

Jester frowned in thought, as if considering his words. “What else?”

“Well, umm, he...well, he wanted me to...you know...”

“Fuck him?” she asked dryly.

“Yeah. And he...he came several times, but just kept going...”

“So did you? Fuck him?” Her expression blended curiosity and something more serious.

“No! I...used my hand...and finally he stopped and then he told me it wasn’t over and to ask you and he went to sleep.” Fjord stepped towards her. “I think it had to be something he took, or maybe some kind of curse? Do you know something about that?” An unpleasant thought occurred to him suddenly. “You didn’t do something to him, did you?”

“Me? No.” She sat up, closing her book. “I think I know what’s going on though. It makes sense,” she added, almost to herself. 

“What makes sense?”

“For Molly to be an omega.”

“A...what now?” Jester smiled at him as if to reassure him. And it did help some. It couldn’t be too bad if she was smiling, he thought.

“An omega. It’s a tiefling thing. Well, it’s rare. Even rarer to have a male omega. Alphas are much more common.” 

“I’m sorry, you lost me. So he’s not...cursed? Or sick or something?”

“He’s in heat,” she explained calmly. 

“Heat? Like...like a dog?” 

“Mmm-hmm. Or like a cat. Or...lots of things. Unicorns, too.” Her eyes went a bit distant and Fjord thought she was probably thinking about unicorn sex.

“So...all tieflings do it?”

“Oh, no, not at all. Just omegas. It’s a throwback, they say. Most tieflings are just...normal. Like me.” _Normal like Jester...right_ , he thought. “But then there are alphas and omegas. Alphas are more common and they’re like...really big and strong and really good in bed. And then there are omegas, which are pretty rare. And they go into heat and it sounds like that’s what Molly is doing. I wonder why he didn’t say anything? He must have known.”

Fjord’s felt like his head was spinning. “So...he’s alright?”

“Mmm, yeah, mostly. Especially if you go back and help him out.” Her voice rose along with her eyebrows in a leer. “It usually lasts about a day. At least that’s what my mom said. She’s an omega, you know.” 

“Oh. No, I...didn’t. Obviously.” Fjord frowned, trying to think through what she’d said. “So, wait, how can a male go into heat? Isn’t that for...you know...pregnancy?”

“Oh, male omegas can get pregnant, of course! Or...some of them can? I don’t know exactly. They’re very rare, so I’ve mostly read about them in books.” Fjord stared towards the wall for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around his situation.

“So, what do I do, Jester?” She shot him a look like he was an idiot. “I mean, he...didn’t seem himself...is he...aware of what’s happening?”

She bobbled her head from side to side. “Well, I don’t know really. My mom always planned for her heats; I think men used to compete to get to be with her then. She usually needed more than one, though, to keep up with her. They say it’s really bad not to have someone with you, not to be able to be satisfied. So...I think you should do what he asks, basically.” She paused a moment then added, “And make sure he drinks enough and take care of him. I think omegas can’t really think about that kind of thing while it’s happening.” 

Fjord nodded. He still felt adrift, unsure how this became his problem, but he couldn’t deny he wanted to make sure Molly was alright. He’d come to like the irreverent tiefling a lot, and seeing him so distressed had shaken something in him. 

“Are you okay with taking care of him?” Jester asked, looking more concerned. “If not, I could ask Caleb, or try doing my best?” Fjord looked at her, startled. 

“No. No, I...I’ll handle it.” He stood. “I should probably get back to him. I’ll go get something to drink and some food to take up first, though.” Jester stood as well. 

“Oh, I’ll do that, if you want. I’ll get it and knock when it’s ready.” She paused. “What should I tell the others, though? They’ll probably hear...things. Especially Caleb and Nott, since their room is next door.”

“If this lasts a full day, then they’ll want to know what’s going on tomorrow, too.” Fjord shrugged. “You’ll have to tell them, I guess. Just...don’t give details, okay? I mean, there’s...probably a reason Molly didn’t tell anyone.”

“He was acting weird all day… Anyway, I’ll go get some provisions for you guys.”

“Oh, uh, Jester, do you think you could ask the innkeeper for...some extra sheets? Maybe a blanket? Pay whatever you need.” 

Jester shot him a crooked grin. “No problem. Have fun!” Then she was through the door and gone. Fjord looked after her, marveling a bit. She always managed to surprise him somehow, and taking this kind of thing in stride was just one more way. 

He took a deep breath and headed for his room. He opened the door carefully, but Molly still appeared fast asleep, now on his back. Fjord made his way into the room to the empty bed and sat, his eyes never leaving the sleeping tiefling. Though the room was dark, enough light filtered in through the window to allow his half-orc eyes to see fairly well. He sat and waited, starting to feel the tiredness of their long trek and the previous days of fighting weigh on him now that the initial worry about Molly was past. He was just letting his eyes slip shut when he heard the knock at the door. 

He started, making a slight noise, and clambered to his feet. He was almost to the door when he sensed movement from the other bed and saw Molly sitting up, an alarmed look on his face. Fjord put out a hand in reassurance.

“It’s ok, Molly. It’s me. It’s Fjord. It’s just Jester at the door.” Molly continued to look confused, but the immediate panic left his face. Fjord cracked the door open to see Jester standing there grinning, holding a tray with a pitcher and plate of food. He reached out to take it from her, letting the door fall open a bit wider. As he turned away to place the tray on the small table against the wall, Jester called out.

“Molly! Hi! Are you doing okay?” 

Molly squinted a little in her direction. “Jester. Uh, yeah, I think.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were going into heat?” She was leaning further into the room, and Fjord saw Molly pull the blanket farther up to cover himself. It struck him as an uncharacteristic gesture for someone who was usually as shameless as Molly. 

“I...uh...” His voice trailed off, though whether from unwillingness to explain or inability, Fjord couldn’t tell. 

“Jester.” He stepped back in front of the blue tiefling. “Leave him alone.” She pouted up at him for a second before looking past him again at Molly.

“Is there anything you need that would help, Molly?” Fjord turned to take in his response. Molly looked from Jester to Fjord for a moment, then looked back at Jester and shook his head. 

Jester shot Fjord another glance. “Is there anyone else you’d rather have with you? Because I can get them for you. Either instead of Fjord or in addition to him,” she added with an insinuating tone. 

A soft laugh came from the bed. Then a pause before, “No. But thank you, Jester. I think I’m good.” 

“Alright,” she trilled, lifting a hand to wave goodbye.

“Wait,” called Molly. “There’s one thing...some clean wash water and linens?” Fjord nodded. 

“No problem,” she replied. “I already have sheets coming. I’ll get some water, too.” With that she turned and danced away in the direction of the stairs. Fjord shut the door firmly and took a quiet breath before turning to Molly.

He looked at the tiefling for a moment. “You seem more yourself?” he ventured. Molly tilted his head in a nonspecific gesture.

“A little. But I’m afraid I feel the _need_ returning.” He sat up taller against the wall. “I’m sorry to drag you into this. If you’d rather not...I’d understand.” He wasn’t meeting Fjord’s gaze, looking instead somewhere at his chest. Fjord turned to the table and poured the drink from the pitcher into two cups, taking one over to Molly. 

“No, I don’t want to go,” he said, passing the cup over. Molly did look him in the eye then, and Fjord cursed how difficult he could be to read sometimes. “That is, if you want me here.” Molly sipped the drink with obvious relish, letting his eyes close. 

They both drank a bit in silence. “There’s food here, if you want it. Bread, cheese, and sausage.” Molly shook his head.

“No. I’m never hungry during...” He fell silent for another minute before seeming to steel himself and looking back up. “I haven’t always had an easy time with...this.” He waved a hand in the air to indicate himself and his situation. “It tends to be fairly miserable.”

“I’m...sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it less miserable?” 

Molly looked at him. “I don’t particularly like anyone seeing me like...that.” Fjord nodded, understanding how frightening it might be. “But since you already have...” He shrugged. “If you want...it might be fun to let you...have your way with me?” Something seemed to lift from Molly’s shoulders with those words and he looked more his normal self, flirtatious and teasing. Fjord couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across his face. 

“I could definitely...enjoy that,” he said. The room felt suddenly tense with something, and Fjord was leaning forward to approach Molly when a loud knock at the door made him jump. 

“Got your water and sheets!” called Jester from the other side of the door. 

“Alright, alright,” said Fjord, turning to the door. He opened it and took the pitcher of clean water from Jester, setting it aside to also relieve her of the large bundle of sheets and toweling she had draped over herself. “Thank you, Jester,” he said before giving her a nudge back clear of the doorway. 

“Bye, Molly! Good luck!” she called as Fjord closed the door again. This time he engaged the lock, just to be sure. When he turned around, Molly was sitting up on the edge of the bed, only a small drape of sheet covering his lap. 

“Oh, bless her, I need a wash badly. That’s almost the worst part of the whole thing: the mess.” Fjord held out a bath sheet to him and Molly stood, taking it. Fjord couldn’t keep his eyes from roving down, taking in the dried, flaky mess splattered across the lavender skin before focusing in on the once more rigid cock standing to attention. Molly looked at him briefly but then turned to the water pitcher on the table and began hastily cleaning himself. Fjord turned to the bed and hesitated. 

“Just put the fresh linens down over those. They’re already dry.” So he did as Molly instructed, smoothing out a fresh sheet and pushing the blanket to the side. Then he sat on the bed and turned to watch Molly. 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight, though he thought he covered it well. Molly was standing entirely bare, wiping the cloth over his thighs, his finely shaped body sharply defined by shadows. His tail flicked through the air behind him in wide arcs, in a way that seemed almost predatory. He looked back at Fjord over one shoulder and there was a sudden heat in his eyes when he saw him looking. 

Molly finished cleaning up and dropped the cloth haphazardly onto the chair before begining a slow stalk towards where Fjord sat on the edge of the bed. His cock bobbed with each step and when he came to a halt it sat only a little ways below Fjord’s eye-line. He shot one last look up at Molly’s face, noting the transformation that his expression had undergone from friendly to hungry. With a mental shrug, Fjord bent his head and reached for Molly. 

He grasped the cock at the base and placed a kiss on the tip. Molly purred, bringing a hand to the back of Fjord’s head, not quite grasping his hair, but entwining his fingers with it. He didn’t push Fjord down, but the threat of force was there, urging him on. Fjord opened his lips and let his tongue flick out to tease the purple head, swirling in a circle as he smiled at the moan that came from above. 

“Fuck, Fjord, stop teasing, I’m going mad,” hissed Molly, his hips thrusting slightly to butt his cock against Fjord’s mouth. Fjord grinned, but he opened wide and took the cock between his lips. Molly immediately groaned with relief and thrust forward, driving deeper, cock hitting the roof of his mouth. It was a little rude and rough, but Fjord moaned around the intrusion all the same. He could feel the tension in Molly’s muscles where he gripped his thigh and hip. He knew the tiefling was losing control, his need growing, and that sent a bolt of lust straight to Fjord’s cock. He suddenly had an image of himself being overpowered by Molly, used for his pleasure: a receptacle for his cock. He wondered if that was on the table, despite how Molly had begged to be fucked. Did the heat care who topped or was pleasure all the same? He couldn’t keep his hand from straying to his own erection, stroking himself through his trousers as he did his best to work Molly’s cock with his mouth. 

“Yes, yes, oh, goood...” moaned Molly. His grip firmed, two hands now on the back of Fjord’s head, and his hips were moving more. “Just let me now,” he instructed, and Fjord stilled, letting his jaw open wide as Molly started fucking into his mouth in earnest. He didn’t thrust too deep, stopping short of hitting Fjord’s throat, but from the sounds he was making, he was losing control rapidly. Fjord felt his own control growing thin, his hand still rubbing his cock through his clothes. He made himself stop, knowing he needed to keep from coming so soon, so he returned both hands to Molly’s skin. He slid them around until he gripped the tiefling’s ass, pulling him close in time with the rhythmic thrusts. Out of curiosity, his slid his right hand up to the base of his tail, feeling around it and circling it with his fingers, giving it a little pull.

Molly let out a loud cry and his cock thrust all the way to the back of Fjord’s throat. Fjord unfortunately had been distracted and gagged. Molly pulled out entirely to let him catch his breath.

“Sorry,” he said, looking down with concern. “Ah, the tail is sensitive.” 

Fjord grinned wickedly up at him. “Good to know...that is, in a good way?” Molly returned the smile and nodded. Without further conversation Fjord leaned forward and took Molly’s cock back into his mouth. This time he slid his lips all the way down as far as he could, until his nose almost touched the smooth skin of Molly’s belly and the head of his cock was pressed against the back of his throat.

“My, my, you _are_ good at this,” murmured Molly, bringing his hands back to his head. “I have to say I’m not surprised you know your way around a cock.” He drew back and then thrust in hard, as if testing Fjord’s ability. “Mmm. Perfect,” he hummed. He picked the pace back up, then, leaving Fjord to simply hang on to Molly’s body and let himself be used. He could taste a sharp flavor in his mouth that made him think Molly was close to orgasm. He pressed his tongue up against the hot length, letting it slide messily across it. 

He had a thought and slid a hand back around to Molly’s ass, feeling for his entrance. It was wet with a slick substance, and he circled the muscle, spreading the moisture. Molly gasped but didn’t stop his increasingly frenzied movements. After another moment of teasing, Fjord slipped a finger into him, pleased at how easily Molly’s body accommodated him. As he drove his digit up as far as he could Molly spasmed violently and then flooded Fjord’s mouth with seed. Fjord immediately swallowed, something deep in his belly feeling pleased and warm as Molly thrust hard into his throat several more times, clutching at the back of his head. 

When he was spent Molly pulled back, leaving Fjord gasping for breath as he stepped away. His knees seemed to go weak and he ended up sitting down hard next to Fjord on the bed. He’d barely gotten any breath back into his aching lungs before Molly’s had turned to him and his mouth covered Fjord’s. Molly kissed him passionately, tongue chasing the taste of himself, hands pressed to both sides of his face. In a strange moment Fjord realized this was their first kiss. 

It didn’t last long, both of them needing to breathe. When they broke apart Molly lay back against the pillow, and Fjord was able to take in the sight of him fully. Despite his orgasm he was still hard, and as Fjord watched Molly’s hand drifted lazily to his cock, stroking it almost absentmindedly. 

He clearly saw Fjord looking. “Delightful as that was, I’m going to need more before I’m satisfied,” he said seductively. “And why are you wearing so many clothes?” Fjord started and realized he was right: he was still wearing his shirt and trousers. So he shrugged and began stripping them off. There was something hot about the way Molly watched him disrobe, touching himself and looking at him with hunger. Fjord pushed the last of his clothing down, revealing his rigid cock for the first time. He saw Molly’s gaze fix on it.

“Yes,” he hissed. “That’s what I need.” It almost sounded sinister coming out of those sensual lips. “Come here and give me some of that big cock, Fjord,” said Molly, letting his thighs fall open wide. Fjord didn’t need any more encouragement. After everything that had already passed between them tonight, he was far past ready.

He climbed onto the bed and between Molly’s legs. Molly slid down into a better position, lifting his hips to meet Fjord’s hand that was already sliding up to press a finger inside him again. 

“You don’t have to,” said Molly. “I should be ready.” It seemed he was being truthful, for his body easily accommodated a second thick finger. 

“How are you so wet?” he asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Molly made a breathy noise of pleasure at being stretched open.

“Part of the heat,” he managed to get out. “Now, please, fuck me.” His red eyes fixed on Fjord’s and he could see something wild and fierce in them. Times like this Molly could really look fiendish, though previously he’d only seen those moments during battles. 

“My pleasure,” he said under his breath, moving to kneel between Molly’s spread thighs. He stroked his cock a couple times with the hand covered in Molly’s slick and then pressed it to his entrance. He slid in easily, though it was still tight. Molly’s eyes went wide and he made a high noise in his throat. “Alright?” he asked, pausing just inside. Molly nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeess. More.” He grasped Fjord’s left bicep hard and lifted his hips, driving Fjord in deeper. “Fuck, your cock...” Fjord needed no more encouragement, but drove forward powerfully until he was entirely seated within Molly’s hot body. He stopped and breathed, the incredible sensation of his cock surrounded, squeezed by hot, slick flesh nearly overwhelming his senses. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” he said, before starting to move a little at a time. Molly seemed beyond words already, his head turned to the side to groan into the pillow. Fjord felt his way as he went, starting with shallow thrusts and then increasing the force little by little. Molly was incredibly responsive, clutching at him and keening, growing louder the harder Fjord fucked him. 

Molly panted out simple encouragements, “Yes, more, harder...” Fjord wasn’t used to the feeling of letting go like this. He was used to having partners smaller and more fragile than himself, since he was most often surrounded by humans and half-elves. Molly was slighter, but whether it was his tiefling nature or his heat, he seemed to have no problem taking Fjord’s half-orc cock as hard as he could deliver it. So Fjord finally loosed the last of his self-control, leaning heavily over Molly and finding his neck with his mouth. He bit down as he drove his cock in hard, relishing the way Molly screamed. He was rewarded moments later as he felt hot droplets hitting his stomach as Molly shuddered and came without a hand on his cock. 

Fjord slowed his movements slightly to let his partner work through his second climax. “You still alright?” he asked when Molly’s eyes refocused on him. The tiefling nodded, the charms hanging from his horns jingling. Fjord grinned down and drove in hard, making him throw his head back with another cry. 

“Fuck, Fjord,” Molly gasped. “Don’t stop.” 

“Don’t you worry,” he said and then ducked his head down to nibble at Molly’s neck again. He followed the path of his peacock tattoo with his tongue and teeth, Molly writhing continuously beneath him. “This is what you need, isn’t it? A damn good fucking.” 

Molly gasped as Fjord bottomed out again, then nodded. Fjord suddenly felt his climax approaching so he slowed his movements, wanting to take Molly over the edge again. He pushed himself up and sat back on his heels, pulling out entirely for a moment. As Molly made a noise of complaint, he thrust back inside all the way before withdrawing. He repeated this several more times, Molly’s cries echoing off the rafters. Yeah, there was no way that anyone in the inn didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t care less at that moment. 

Molly’s hand reached down and took hold of his cock and he began to work himself quickly. His face twisted with desperation as if he sensed his time was growing short and his hand increased its pace. He drove himself down onto Fjord’s cock hard, letting out high breathy sounds with each thrust. Fjord was riveted watching him, so focused on his own pleasure, taking it from Fjord’s body. He felt his balls draw up and he gritted his teeth.

“I’m...real close,” he warned. “Fuck, I’m gonna come in you if you don’t stop,” he added, feeling his control dangling by a thread. 

“Fine, fine, do it,” panted Molly. “Gods, fill me up.” And that was it for Fjord’s restraint. He was already spilling into Molly, head thrown back with a long groan as he dug his nails into his partner’s spread thighs. It wasn’t until the rush of it had mostly passed that he realized Molly had found release as well and was shuddering around him. It occurred to Fjord again that Molly looked like a god of sex when he came, body arched elegantly, head thrown back and mouth open in a full-throated cry of elation. Molly was always beautiful in Fjord’s opinion, but like this he was something else, something irresistible and more than a little dangerous. Fjord wanted to lose himself in the tiefling’s body, bringing him off over and over, worshiping at his altar with everything he had.

It took several long minutes before Molly appeared to pull himself together and looked up at Fjord with focus and clarity. By that time Fjord had managed to shake off the spell of fascination he seemed to be under and he slid from Molly’s body, staring at the gush of fluid that followed. He stood on wobbly legs to fetch a wet cloth. He cleaned himself and brought the cloth to Molly. 

“Thanks,” he said as he took it, before cleaning off his stomach and hand. “Fuck, that was good.”

Fjord sat back on the bed. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” repeated Molly with emphasis. He finished with the cloth and tossed it to the side before eyeing Fjord. He smiled and then moved over to clear a space for Fjord to stretch out next to him. Fjord moved into the space with a grateful sigh, flexing his legs and stretching to his full length. “It’s been...a while since I had anyone with me during a heat,” Molly continued, in a little more serious tone. 

“Oh?” he asked, turning towards him.

“Yeah. It’s...a lot better. Than being alone for it, I mean.” Fjord waited a moment to see if Molly was going to volunteer anything else. When he didn’t Fjord wondered if he should ask.

“Uh, then why be alone? I mean, I’d bet you wouldn’t have any problem finding someone willing...”  
Molly’s eyes crinkled in a brief smile but then it dropped from his face. Fjord caught a glimpse of something haunted behind his expression. Then Molly shrugged and shook himself a little. “I...that is, thank you for the compliment but it’s not necessarily the case, depending on where the circus was. And...well, being alone is preferably to being with the _wrong_ person.” 

His words carried a feeling of finality, so Fjord didn’t press and let his eyes trail down Molly’s still bared form. After a moment he spoke again. “So is this how it goes? You get a break for a while and then it repeats over and over?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” said Molly. “For about a full day and night, usually. Sometimes more if...if I don’t get enough to satisfy me.” 

“Well, I can’t promise to be able to...perform like that indefinitely,” Fjord said with a lifted eyebrow. Molly lifted a shoulder in a shrug. 

“That was only your first time, though,” he said. “I hope you’re not spent already.” His glance to Fjord was coy, and it fired something in him.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not tapping out yet. It’s been a while, so I’ve got some reserves to burn off.”

“Mmm, good,” hummed Molly, his eyes nearly closed. He snuggled into the pillow, reaching to pull some of the sheet over him. Fjord suddenly felt his own exhaustion under his skin, hidden by the desire and exhilaration until now. 

“Better get some rest while we can, huh,” he said, sliding down to rest on his side, facing Molly still. Molly made an agreeable sound and then moved closer to Fjord. Fjord didn’t hesitate, but reached out and stroked a hand down the tiefling’s arm, then his side. Molly gave another soft sigh and moved still closer, until he was pressed against Fjord from the waist down, their legs tangled together. Fjord felt a momentary urge to pull him tight, squeeze him securely and not let go, but he resisted. Molly was already breathing evenly, so Fjord closed his eyes and let himself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news, episode 14 didn't totally ruin my story! I was a little worried about that.
> 
> Anyway, smutty smut smut. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more. Yeah, this story has very little redeeming social value. It's just an excuse for porn. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feed your smut dealer with kudos and comments! And come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://gentlesociallypinned.tumblr.com) and ramble about this fucking campaign because DAMN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's heat is in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filthy, filthy porn, y'all. Just warnin' ya.

Mollymauk emerged from a confused dream of tangled bodies, hands, and mouths. When he opened his eyes he saw the back of a head, the hair close-cropped. After a moment of thought he remembered where he was. His cock ached, hard once more though he could feel the aftereffects of all the sex he’d had so far. He inhaled the scent of Fjord, salt spray mixed with the baser smells of sex and perspiration. 

Molly couldn’t keep from pressing closer to the half-orc, his chest to the smooth skin of his back. He should probably let Fjord sleep if he could. He should try to work through this round on his own. But his body was already forming itself to Fjord’s backside, his erection sliding against his buttocks. Fjord shifted slightly, a small murmur escaping him in sleep. Molly closed his eyes, tried to restrain himself, put his hand to his cock and started to thrust into it in small motions. He gathered up his own slick onto his palm to ease the friction. 

Nevertheless his brain insisted on sending him images: driving his cock into Fjord’s ass, Fjord gasping under him, Fjord objecting and flipping him over to drive his glorious cock deep into Molly. Unconsciously, Molly had moved closer to Fjord again and the head of his cock was bumping his ass with every thrust. With a sudden movement he re-positioned and slid his cock through the half-orc’s thighs, groaning as he did. He could only spare a fraction of a second’s remorse for the loss of control because his nerve-endings were alight and his thoughts fragmented. Fjord groaned and started moving his hips as well in time with Molly. 

Molly placed a messy kiss to the back of his neck, something like an apology for the way he was shamelessly rutting against him, using his body for his sole pleasure. Fjord was definitely awake now, he thought, from the sounds he was making. 

“Sorry,” he breathed close to Fjord’s ear. “Couldn’t help myself.” 

“’s fine,” slurred Fjord, pressing back against him. “Feels good.” Molly let his eyes close and focused on the building pleasure from his rutting. He gathered more slick and pressed it between Fjord’s thighs. The other man was breathing more shallowly now, letting out little puffs of breath with every thrust of Molly’s cock against his balls. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” asked Fjord in a low, seductive voice. Molly’s balls drew up at the words.

“Yes. Definitely yes,” he panted against the back of his neck.

“Good. Do it.” 

Molly took a moment to gather enough air to speak. “Wait, I’m so close,” he said, increasing the pace. It took mere moments before he was shooting his seed all over Fjord’s thighs. He continued to push through the mess several more times, before forcing himself to withdraw, eager to do as Fjord had requested. 

Fjord began to push himself up on his forearms, but Molly instead rolled him to his stomach and pressed him flat. He gave a grumble as air was forced from his lungs, but then stilled as Molly stroked down his lower back and over the curve of his ass. Once more he reached behind himself to gather up slick, mixed with his own come, and pressed his index finger to Fjord’s entrance. 

He took it as slow as he could bear, feeling how tight Fjord was. “It’s been a while,” said Fjord in explanation or apology. But he moaned with pleasure as Molly worked him open, providing guidance to let him know when he was ready for more. 

“That’s good,” he said finally. “Go ahead.” Molly withdrew his fingers and sat back on his heels, slicking his throbbing cock once again. 

“Do you want it like this, or another position?” he asked. 

“Hmm,” Fjord considered. “Maybe on my back instead.” In another moment he was rolling, and Molly could see the mess of his own release smeared across his genitals. Fjord’s cock was mostly hard, and he repressed an urge to take it into his mouth and suck him to full hardness. Instead he gripped the half-orc’s thighs and pressed them up and apart. He gathered more of his own slick, now dripping rather freely down his thighs, and slicked his cock. 

“Ready?” he asked, pressing the head of his cock to Fjord’s opening, loving the way his breath caught when he made contact. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Fjord replied, and Molly pressed forward. The initial moment of penetration was a little difficult, until Fjord’s body relaxed and allowed him to slip inside. He was still quite tight, the friction only partly eased by his heat-slick. Fjord gave a long groan as he entered him, along with a shiver of surrender. “Fuck,” he panted as Molly paused mostly inside him. “Fuck, it’s been a while.” 

“You feel amazing,” Molly whispered, desperately clinging to the strands of his self- control. There was something under his skin, at the back of his head instructing him to _Go. Go. Faster._ and he could barely hold back. His body wanted nothing but pleasure, but release right now. But he forced himself to focus on Fjord’s face, to look for an indication that he was ready for more. The last thing Molly wanted to do was to hurt someone, or make them feel used. 

Fjord’s eyes focused on his and he gave a nod. Molly started moving, driving his entire length in and out of his hole. Fjord’s eyelids fluttered closed and he moaned lowly, bringing his hands up to clutch hard at Molly’s arms. The pleasure seemed to spread outwards in a hot flush from his cock, shooting up his spine and down through his thighs as they worked. Only a small part of Molly’s mind remained coherent, as the need and the instinct took over. He let go of the last thread of control, emitting a small growl as his body took over. He moved without conscious thought: faster, harder, chasing the pleasure anyway he could. 

Beneath him Fjord’s eye were wide, his mouth slack as he grunted in time with each thrust. Molly spared a second’s thought to hope it felt as good for him. And then, with almost no warning, Molly was coming, spilling into Fjord’s body. After a few more strokes, he stilled, panting, trembling with the aftershocks. His face was close to Fjord and he could feel his own shallow breaths against his cheek. 

Fjord’s body convulsed, squeezing him and startling a cry from his lips. “Are you done?” asked Fjord, breathless. 

Molly inhaled, then shook his head. “Not yet.” He moved a little, experimentally. “Why? Are you?” Fjord shook his head, then used his hand between them to nudge Molly’s belly with his hard cock. 

“You can keep going,” said Fjord, a little slur to his speech. “Or we could switch and you ride me for a while.” He quirked a sly eyebrow up at him. 

“Mmm,” purred Molly. “Both so tempting.” He moved again, enjoying the feel of his own come sliding around his cock. Fjord’s head tilted back as he sighed a little at the sensation. “Wish I could have both at once.”

Fjord huffed a chuckle. “We’d need a third party in here for that.”

“That’s not an entirely unpleasant idea,” said Molly with a crooked smile. “You think Caleb’s busy?” 

“Darlin’ I think Caleb would bolt all the way back to Trosstenwald if we propositioned him for that.” 

“You think?” Molly rocked again, momentarily driving the breath from both of their lungs. 

“Mmm-hmm,” murmured Fjord. “No, a person would have to seduce him slowly, over time.” 

“You’ve put some thought into it, then?” asked Molly, amused. 

“Can’t deny it. Haven’t you?”

“Well, perhaps.” Molly stretched up and pecked Fjord on the lips. “At any rate, I think I’ll take you up on your offer of a ride.” Fjord groaned as he withdrew. After some rearrangement of tangled limbs Molly sat astride him, reaching behind himself to hold Fjord’s cock as he sank back onto it. Being well into his heat, he felt only enough stretch to feel good as he took in the thick member. The slick which had been dripping down his thighs as he fucked Fjord now made the slide of his cock inside Molly smooth and easy. 

Molly whimpered as he came to a halt with all of Fjord’s length in him. It felt like a missing piece slotting into place, a key finding the right hole. He’d always vaguely resented the way a heat made him feel empty and incomplete without something inside him, but at this moment he thrilled with the pleasure of a need being satisfied. “Fuck, Fjord,” he panted. “Your cock is fucking perfect.” 

“Mmm,” he replied, hands coming to Molly’s hips. “You’re so beautiful sitting on my cock like that.” Molly looked down and locked eyes with him, the compliment warming him. He lifted up slowly, the drag of his rim up Fjord’s shaft delicious. He preened a bit, arching his spine and sitting up tall, to keep Fjord’s eyes fixed hungrily on him. And then he dropped: fast and sudden, Fjord’s cock spearing up into him with a jolt of intense pleasure. He threw back his head and shouted, the sound echoing from the rafters overhead even as he lifted himself to do it again. 

Over and over he impaled himself forcefully on Fjord’s cock, his legs trembling from both pleasure and effort. The grip of Fjord’s hands on his hips grew harder and he could feel him trembling through the touch. They were both nearing the edge, each fall of his hips taking them closer. Fjord’s face was strained, his bottom lip bitten and swollen, sweat showing on his brow. 

Fjord moved a hand from one hip to grip Molly’s cock, still sticky from his last orgasm. He worked him furiously, racing to get him off first. Molly shut his eyes, the stimulation nearly overwhelming, but he didn’t slow his rhythm. He was sore and tired and sticky in so many places, but he could only keep going, keep seeking more pleasure. 

“Gods, Molly, come for me,” growled Fjord. “Do it, come all over my chest.” Molly gave a last high-pitched whimper at the words and then he was finished, jerking erratically like a puppet. Fjord’s rough hand wrung every last drop from his cock, even as he felt the hot flood of seed inside him as the half-orc went stiff. 

All of a sudden Molly felt ragged and tender, over-sensitized, twitching in two directions at once, caught between Fjord’s cock in his ass and his hand on his dick. After several agonizing seconds he did the only thing he could do, which was collapse forward against Fjord’s chest. 

He lay shuddering with his face pressed into the soft, green skin, sighing as Fjord brought his arms around his back to hold him gently. He felt thoroughly debauched now, with bodily fluids cooling across much of his body. As Fjord softened he slipped from him, releasing another dribble of dampness to run down his thighs and pool between them. 

For a long time they didn’t do anything other than lie there catching their breath, slowing relaxing their tensed muscles. Molly felt utterly boneless and spent. After some time he jolted, his eyes snapping open. 

“Muh?” he tried to focus his vision. 

“We need to clean up, I said.” Fjord was shifting under him and Molly realized he must have fallen asleep. 

“Oh, right,” he mumbled, clumsily sliding off the half-orc and rolling onto his back. “Ugh,” he said, looking down at the mess covering his chest and groin. “What I wouldn’t give for a hot bath.” Fjord stood and stretched before heading for the table which held the water pitcher and towels. He wiped himself clean briskly and then returned to the bed with the pitcher and a fresh cloth. 

Molly raised his brows, but didn’t protest as Fjord began to gently swipe at his skin with the wet cloth. Molly watched his face intently, feeling almost frozen still. Fjord remained silent, his eyes flicking up to Molly’s a couple times before focusing back on his task. To his shame Molly felt the sting of tears behind his eyes and a quick, following pulse of fear. He turned his head to the side, focusing on keeping his breathing even and ignoring the ridiculous rush of emotions churning within him. He could only blame the heat for it. Not only inconvenient physical responses, but emotional as well. He did his best not to think about the fact that no lover he’d ever had had treated him this tenderly, at least not _after_ sex. 

“Alright?” asked Fjord softly, after using a second cloth to dry Molly off. 

“Course,” he replied with a grin, making himself look back at him. “Just...fucking exhausted, really.” 

“Okay,” said Fjord. “Well let’s get some sleep, then.” He returned the pitcher to the table and tossed the cloths into the growing pile of soiled linens on the floor before sliding back into bed next to Molly. Some instinct inside him wanted to curl up and press himself to Fjord, but Molly resisted. 

“Sorry for waking you,” he said instead. Fjord chuckled, low and warm. 

“You know what? You can wake me anytime if you’re going to give me sex that amazing, darlin’.” Molly felt his cheeks heat but his lips curved into a genuine smile. He turned towards Fjord and moved a little closer, his smile widening when a strong arm draped over him and pulled him closer. 

They settled together comfortably, with Molly’s head pillowed on Fjord’s shoulder. “Fjord,” he said after a moment. 

“Mmm?” 

“Thank you.” Molly swallowed against a sudden thickness in his throat, but hopefully kept his voice steady. “For...well, this.”

Fjord remained silent for a moment, then spoke up. “Of course,” he said. “I... it’s been a pleasure.” He sounded either a little unsure or embarrassed by the sincere gratitude.

Molly hesitated, not sure if he should say anything further, but then plunging ahead. “Not everyone would be so...considerate. And being with someone when I’m like this...it’s a risk.” He paused again. “A risk I don’t normally take.”

A silence fell between them and Molly imagined he could feel Fjord holding back his curiosity. “Well, then, I feel honored,” he said at last. “You’ll tell me if there’s anything...I can do? To make it better for you?” 

Molly huffed a breath of dry laughter. “It’s already...ridiculously good,” he murmured against Fjord’s throat. Then in a burst of impulse lifted his head and pressed his lips to Fjord’s in a brief but passionate kiss. He went to pull back, but Fjord’s arm tightened and he chased after his mouth, deepening the kiss. Molly melted, letting him delve into his mouth, licking at his tongue, soft moans sounding in his throat. 

He loved kissing, always had (as long as he could remember) but he normally didn’t impart much meaning to it. This kiss, however, felt significant. He felt vulnerable, on display, his weaknesses bared to Fjord’s exploration. But though Fjord kissed him forcefully it didn’t feel dominant or controlling. It felt...safe. And that, ironically, felt dangerous to Molly. He could get addicted to being kissed like this. 

He was too tired to sort through all the conflicting emotions in him any longer. He gave himself up to the kiss and let his mind drift, letting the exhaustion silence his spinning thoughts. When Fjord finally pulled back Molly felt halfway asleep already, and just tucked his head down and lost himself to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I just love Molly and I want him to get lots of wonderful sex and also really great hugs because he deserves it, ok?
> 
> If you want to come yell with me about Critical Role, you can find me on [Tumblr. ](http://gentlysociallypinned.tumblr.com)
> 
> Not sure when the next update of this will be, as I started ANOTHER CR fic and I might not have as much time for a little while. But eventually I always return to porn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb offers his help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...I wasn't sure if I'd ever come back to this story or not. I really didn't expect it would be after the events of ep 25. But this is apparently what my brain needed to work on healing.
> 
> So, I've never done anything like this, where I've changed ships in the middle of a story. But I did mention bringing in Caleb, and got some pretty enthusiastic responses in comments. And hey, it's my story and it was always super self-indulgent and now it's extra self-indulgent. In other words, this is a Widomauk chapter and that will be what is happening for the foreseeable future in this fic. 
> 
> I wrote this super fast, so please let me know if you spot any typos.

Caleb groaned softly and turned over, the sounds from the room next door making it clear that Fjord and Molly were at it again. He’d spent the last several hours failing to ignore the sounds of the energetic sex happening on the other side of the wall. Nott had gone to sleep in Beau and Jester’s room at the far end of the hall, leaving Caleb alone to try and sleep while Mollymauk’s heat progressed next door.

Jester had explained it to all of them, in rather more detail than many of the Nein had wanted. Caleb had found himself fascinated by the information, in a perverse way. He hadn’t realized he’d have a front-row seat to the sounds of Mollymauk’s pleasure. From Fjord he heard low grunts of effort and words too low for him to make out. But Molly was loud, full-throated cries alternating with desperate begging, all making it impossible for him not to imagine what the tiefling looked like, begging to be pleasured, to be fucked, crying out for more and more. 

The first time he’d taken his aching erection in his hand he’d felt guilty about it. The second time he’d thrown shame to the wind and transferred to the bed set right against the wall dividing their two rooms, to better hear the action. 

Now he was back on the far side of the room, and he’d managed to get a few good hours of sleep, only waking at the apparent climax of things. He heard Fjord shout out, made out Molly’s name amongst the snarled words. Luckily, the sounds trailed off before Caleb’s body could take too much interest and he was spared having to relieve himself a third time. 

Caleb laid in the dark trying not to feel jealous of the two men in the next room. He certainly understood why Mollymauk would want Fjord to bed him. Caleb would consider the half-orc incredibly attractive himself, if he weren’t slightly terrified of him. But he had to admit, if only to himself here lying in the dark, that he felt a bit slighted by Mollymauk not asking him to be his partner. He’d thought the tiefling had shown interest in him, though he’d had no intention of returning his flirtations and never expected anything to come of them. Yet he’d felt flattered by the attention. Now, he wondered if he’d imagined it entirely. He’d never seen Molly send the kind of looks to Fjord he’d sent Caleb’s way. Yet when it came to it, he’d asked Fjord’s help instead of Caleb’s. 

These thoughts swirling in his head kept sleep at bay until he heard the creak of a door and careful footsteps in the hallway. It sounded like Fjord, he decided, headed to the washroom. Caleb hesitated. But before he knew it he was sitting up, pulling on his trousers. He heard the washroom door open a second time and hurried to his door to catch Fjord in the hall.

Fjord looked up at the opening door and Caleb stepping out from behind it. He held a basin and pitcher in his hands. “Caleb?” he said.

“Ah. Fjord. Hallo.” Caleb rubbed the back of his neck and winced. “I was...that is...I just wanted to know...is there anything I can...is Mollymauk alright?” He squeezed his lips together and cursed himself inwardly. He should have stayed in his room.

“Oh, umm, yeah...he’s...alright, I guess.” Fjord seemed nearly as unsure as Caleb. 

“Is there anything you need? That I could get?” Caleb offered, congratulating himself on coming up with something that sounded almost normal. 

“I...” Fjord stopped and frowned. He looked to the closed door to the room he was sharing with Mollymauk and then at the floor in apparent consideration. “Caleb, I wonder...” He looked up at Caleb, who forced himself not to look away. “The thing is...there’s still more than 12 hours left in Molly’s heat, at least, and I’m not sure how many times I can--” He stopped and Caleb thought if there had been more light he might be able to see Fjord blush. “I mean, I guess I’m asking if...you might possibly be willing to...help out.” 

Caleb stared at him for several seconds. Hadn’t he just offered his help? Then he considered Fjord’s uncharacteristic awkwardness. “Y-you mean?” he asked, sure he was misunderstanding.

“Yeah. He, well, he needs someone with him. To...be with him, you know. And there’s no way I can keep it up the whole time.” He snickered. “So to speak...” 

Caleb’s mind spun, his pulse rising and chest tightening. “You think I…?”

“Well, not a lot of options. Are you not interested? He not your type?” 

Caleb shut his eyes momentarily, his imaginings of Mollymauk bare, wantonly spread beneath him springing up behind his eyes. “Ah, no. That is, yes, I...he’s my type.” 

“Well?”

“But...but he wouldn’t want _me_!” 

Fjord snorted. “You think so? Cause that’s not what he was saying earlier.” 

“What?” 

“Mmm-hmm, talked about how he wished you were there, how he wished you’d be willing to join us.” 

“... _us_?” Caleb felt the panic rising in his throat. This was getting to be too much. 

“I’m not suggesting that...I mean, not the three of us necessarily. I need...to get some rest. I thought you could take over for a little while, maybe.” 

Caleb felt how wide his eyes were, how shallow his breathing. “I...I need to think,” he managed. “I don’t know. If I can.” 

Fjord frowned and nodded. “Uh, let me know? I guess?” He pointed to the door. Caleb nodded and then turned for the stairs. “Oh, hey, Caleb!” Fjord called out to his back. He turned back. “Will you refill this pitcher with ale? Or whatever you can find. And if you can find any more clean cloths, bring those up, too?”

“Sure.” He took the pitcher from Fjord’s hand, sending one last searching look at the half-orc’s face. Fjord seemed entirely sincere in his proposal. He had asked Caleb to take over bedding Mollymauk for him. Caleb shook his head slightly as he made his way towards the stairs.

“Caleb,” said Fjord in a serious tone. He looked over his shoulder. “If Molly doesn’t have someone to... _help_ him, it’ll be much more difficult for him. I don’t want to leave him alone. He could really use your help.”

Caleb frowned and turned silently back around. Once he reached the tavern he sat down hard at the nearest table. His legs felt shaky and his breathing was still elevated. And his cock was heavy between his legs, just starting to fill. Well, he knew what it wanted. And all he would have to do to get it was to go upstairs and knock on Fjord and Mollymauk’s door. 

And then somehow find it in himself to make love to the most beautiful and alluring creature he’d seen in decades, without making a fool of himself. He thought it through. From what Jester had said, Molly would likely be in a state where he wasn’t overly picky about how he achieved climax or with whom. So maybe it would be easy. Maybe he would forgive Caleb’s awkwardness and lack of skill. Perhaps he wouldn’t care. 

The truth was he wanted Mollymauk terribly, of course. Had for weeks. But even if Molly was interested in him, as he’d thought he seemed, Caleb couldn’t have let it happen. Mollymauk was a good person; he deserved a much better lover than someone like Caleb. There were so many people in the world Molly could find happiness with.

But now, now those people weren’t here. And Molly needed someone. Just for today. Could Caleb do it? 

Perhaps more to the point, could he refuse and leave Molly to suffer alone? He sighed heavily and let his head fall to the table. After a few minutes of circular thought that got him nowhere, he pushed himself up and went to look for ale. 

After some unhelpful blundering, he was glad to see the kindly innkeeper’s face peek around the door. He apologized and made his needs known and she provided him with not only ale and cloths but also a plate of baked goods.

He made his way up the stairs slowly, still not sure what he should do. A large part of him wanted to run. Faced with no safe choices, it was so tempting to fall back on what he’d done for years: leave town and don’t look back. But he couldn’t do that now. He had ties now, if not to all of the Mighty Nein, then at least to Nott. And...he could have more perhaps. Perhaps after this. 

Far too soon he was outside the door to Fjord and Molly’s room and his stomach was twisted into knots. He paused and listened hard. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on the two of them...together. (Even if the thought made his cock twitch.) 

He heard nothing but soft sounds from inside, and what he thought was even breathing. He tapped on the wooden door, lightly. Someone inside stood and came to the door. It was Fjord, who stepped outside when he saw Caleb and closed the door carefully behind him. He nodded at the supplies filling his arms. “Thanks.” He took the plate and pitcher. “Umm, any thoughts on…?”

Caleb blinked at him, giving himself one more moment. “I will help. If he wants me to.” Fjord’s eyes widened and Caleb realized he’d expected him to refuse. 

“Oh. Fantastic.” He looked around the hall, as if at a loss. “Now? I...I can go get some sleep in your room. If that’s okay?” Caleb nodded. “He’s sleeping now, but he’ll wake up pretty soon and need...” Fjord eyed him closely. “Look, I just want to make sure you’re really alright with this. He needs several orgasms in a row before he can rest, and he really needs someone to fuck him.” 

Caleb felt his face heat at the blunt language and the image that popped into his mind. “I...I... _ja,_ I understand.” 

Fjord shrugged. “Fine. Just checking. Any...questions?” Caleb considered, his face growing hotter. 

“Is he...coherent?” he asked at last. 

“Oh, yeah, mostly. Sometimes he gets more clear-headed and others he’s pretty far gone, but it comes and goes.”

“So...he knows what’s going on.”

“Yeah. Definitely.” 

“Okay.” Caleb told himself he should be glad of that. He needed Mollymauk to...agree to this, after all. 

“Yeah?” 

“ _Ja._

With a final evaluating look, Fjord opened the door and lead the way inside. He set the food and drink on the table. Caleb hovered near the door, still holding the bundle of cloth. 

A rustle of bedclothes was followed by a sleepy voice. “Fjord?” 

“Yeah, Molly, it’s me. And also Caleb.” 

“Mmm?” As Caleb’s eyes adjusted to the low lights provided by the candles, he could see Molly sitting up in the bed and looking bleary. “C-caleb?” he asked, eyes finding Caleb by the door. He pulled the bedclothes up a bit to better cover his lower half. He was clearly nude under the sheet. 

“ _Ja,_ Mollymauk,” he replied. 

“Caleb offered to help, Molly, and I thought he could stay with you while I get some rest, yeah?” Fjord chimed in. 

“Help?” echoed Mollymauk.

“If you...only if you want, of course,” Caleb added. Molly looked from Fjord to Caleb several times, face showing only surprise and confusion. Caleb looked for disappointment, for disgust, for any sign that Molly would prefer him to leave, but saw nothing. 

“Do _you_ want?” Molly asked him finally. Despite his nerves, Caleb felt a small smile curve his lips. 

“I...yes.” He had intended to say more, but the words caught in his throat. Molly’s red eyes held his own for several moments before looking back to Fjord. 

“Here, Molly drink some ale and there’s food if you want anything,” said Fjord, pouring a tankard and bringing it over to the bed. Molly drank obediently but waved off the food. 

“Really, I’m not hungry,” he insisted. 

“Make sure he drinks,” Fjord said to Caleb, who nodded. “Alright, well, have fun you two!” With that, he darted towards the door and ducked through it with one look back at the bed. 

“Did he seem really eager to get out of here to you?” asked Molly, head cocked to the side. “Should I be offended?” He turned his gaze on Caleb again and smiled. “Those for me?” he asked with a nod to the bundle in his arms. 

“Oh, uh...” Caleb looked around, at a loss. Molly reached a hand under the bedding and grimaced. 

“Actually, can you wet one in that basin and give it here?” he asked, voice going a little high. Caleb gulped and then turned hurriedly away to do as asked, realizing what the tiefling wanted. He dunked a cloth in the water and handed it over, keeping his body turned mostly away to give him some privacy. He heard a lot of rustling and movement behind him. 

“Hand over the clean cloths?” asked Molly and Caleb did, still with his head turned away. “There,” said Molly after a while. “That’s better.” When Caleb didn’t move he continued, “you can turn back around.” 

He did, and noticed a bundle of cloth now lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. Mollymauk was seated back in the bed, his lower half covered by bedding. He looked at Caleb in silence for a few moments. “You know, if you really mean to do this, it’s going to involve seeing me naked.” 

Caleb’s heart stuttered and his breathing picked up. “ _Ja,_ ” he said with some irony. “I realize.” 

Molly’s eyes traced down his body and back up, slowly. “It’s also going to involve you removing your clothes...at least I _hope_ it is. I guess theoretically it doesn’t _have_ to.” Caleb couldn’t answer that, just stood where he was. 

“Do you really mean to do this, Caleb?” Molly asked after another silence. Caleb searched his face for a clue to his feelings.

“I...do you really want me to?” he asked, voice wavering a little. 

Molly’s face shifted at that question, head tilting to the side. “ _Yes,_ ” he said with emphasis. “I _very_ much do.” Caleb’s breath came hard through his nose and he felt his weight shift as his legs suddenly felt weak. 

“Truly?” he asked, very quietly. 

“Haven’t I been obvious enough, darling? Of course I want you. I’ve wanted you for ages. When I realized what was happening you were the first person I thought of.” Mollymauk’s voice was getting low now, breathier, heavy with possibility. “I just thought you wouldn’t...agree.” 

Molly extended a taloned hand towards him, and beckoned him towards the bed. Caleb had taken two steps before he was even aware of moving. He stumbled a bit, and then found himself sitting on the very edge of the mattress, Molly’s legs warm against his hip even through the sheet. 

They were so close now, suddenly. Their faces only a foot or so apart, and Caleb couldn’t look away from Molly’s face. He was so absolutely beautiful and there was no way he could want to be with Caleb. Even in desperation. Yet there was clearly desire in that face, and in the way he reached his hand towards Caleb. He felt bespelled, entranced, as if he was in a dream or one of his own fantasies. So he leaned towards that hand, felt it cup his cheek, and then kept leaning, and then Molly’s lips were on his own. 

The strangest part was, Caleb thought it had been he who had closed the gap, he who leaned in and brought them into the embrace. Molly gave a sighing moan against his lips, and Caleb pressed in harder. He buried a hand in Molly’s hair, holding him firmly, and dove further into the kiss. Molly melted before his assault, mouth opening, allowing his tongue inside, making happy noises. His hand clutched at the back of Caleb’s neck and he slid down, pulling the other man on top of him. 

Mollymauk tasted of ale and sleep, but Caleb could have sworn there was something intoxicating in that kiss. He felt drunk on it almost immediately, his body hot and shaky, blood pumping furiously. He couldn’t get enough, pressing closer and closer, pulling at Molly’s tongue, his lips, capturing them between his own and sucking, biting, swallowing every sound the responsive tiefling made. 

It wasn’t until he broke away panting that he realized he was straddling Mollymauk, that the tiefling’s hands were under the hem of his shirt lifting it up, that he was grinding his rigid cock against the body below him. 

“Caleb,” panted Molly, tugging at his clothing. “Please.” He could only comply, lifting his shirt over his head. Molly’s hands were on him immediately, stroking up his chest, rubbing over his nipples, talons digging in just slightly to rake through the hair there. Molly sat up to press his lips to Caleb’s skin, mouthing over his ribs and up, pulling him down so he could reach his nipples. When his mouth closed over his left nipple, Caleb cried out, which seemed to encourage him to suck harder, nipping with his teeth. The sound that came from his throat at that was a broken sob. 

Mollymauk didn’t let him catch his breath, but moved to the other nipple, licking and sucking and biting at it until Caleb was muttering Zemnian curses under his breath. Then, in a flash, the tiefling surged up and flipped them over, easily overpowering Caleb’s thin frame. The air was driven from his lungs with the force of the movement, and when his vision came back into focus he could see Molly above him, seated over his hips, now fully exposed. 

The sight would have taken Caleb’s breath if he hadn’t already been panting. Molly’s long torso was smooth and hairless, decorated only with the criss-crossing scars that seemed to form an intricate pattern. His nipples were only slightly darker than his skin, but they stood out sharply, hard with arousal. The light shone off his hair and horns, glinting on the jewelry that remained in place, though the chains had been removed, Caleb saw. Molly’s face was intent, mouth open, eyes gleaming down at him. From his position he could just see the line of his tail curving up behind him, flicking back and forth like Frumpkin’s when he was focused on something interesting. 

Caleb let his eyes trace back down, to where their bodies met, where he could just Molly’s cock jutting up between them. It was a darker purple to the rest of him, the head peeking out from the foreskin, and moisture already leaking from it. He was hard and he was on top of him and gods, Caleb _wanted_ him. He wanted to suck it. He wanted to be used. He wanted anything, anything he could give to this man, he would. 

“See something you like?” asked Molly in a voice like chocolate. Caleb looked back to his face and, opening his mouth to speak but finding no words, nodded. Mollymauk smiled and then lowered himself down, slowly, until he was stretched out on top of Caleb full length. Once he was close enough, he brought his mouth to Caleb’s for another kiss, starting slowly, grinding his hips down into Caleb’s own. Caleb brought his hands up to grab onto Molly, finding his muscular ass, pulling down as he pressed his body up, groaning into Molly’s mouth as the friction hit his cock just right. The intensity of the kiss and the grinding sped up then, both of them desperate. 

Caleb was still dressed in his trousers, there was still a sheet between them, but it didn’t matter. There was no time to adjust anything. Molly bucked over him wildly, his cock dragging along the furrow of his leg and pelvis, against his balls and his own erection. He broke off from the kiss, his head thrown back as he continued to rut, Caleb pressing him down, digging his fingers into his ass. His right hand moved up and he felt the base of Molly’s tail, which he couldn’t help exploring. Molly gasped as he encircled it with his hand, tugging slightly, stroking it as Molly shifted up and down. 

“Oh, yeeess,” he moaned and Caleb worked his tail harder, stroking it like a thin cock, and enjoying the way it made Molly buck against him in shorter, sharper movements. “Ca-leb,” he groaned, and that sent a pulse of warmth through him, just to hear his own name from Molly throat, in that tone of pleasure. 

Molly’s movements were getting more frenzied, more directed, and he was panting heavily. Caleb encouraged him wordlessly, with his hands, tugging him forward by his tail and his ass, urging him to take what he needed. In a short time Molly was crying out, his face buried in Caleb’s hair as his hips jerked violently, painfully hard against his throbbing cock. After several shuddering jerks, punctuated by sobs from his throat, Molly collapsed, going limp on top of him. 

Caleb felt dampness spread, seeping into the fabric of his trousers. His cock was still rock hard, still throbbing, but he was glad he hadn’t finished, that Molly had climaxed without him. He felt grateful for the masturbation he’d done earlier; if it hadn’t been for that he was sure he’d have exploded as soon as Molly straddled him. 

Caleb moved hesitantly, reaching up to stroke the soft skin of Molly’s back, feeling his breathing slow and his muscles relax. After a few minutes, Molly rolled off him, positioning himself on his side, facing Caleb. He brushed his hair away from his face and then smiled. 

“Sorry about that,” he said. Caleb blinked at him.

“What?”

“Sorry. For, uh, just...I couldn’t help myself.” 

Caleb fumbled for words. “Don’t...you don’t have to apologize. _Scheisse,_ that was...” He couldn’t find a word to end that sentence. 

Mollymauk huffed a laugh. “Yeah, but here I was not wanting to scare you off and I basically pounced on you and mauled you.” 

Caleb smiled for a moment and then grew serious again. “You don’t scare me,” he said earnestly. Molly’s face softened and he traced a finger down Caleb’s cheek gently. 

“No?” he asked.

“Nein.” They both smiled at that. In an impulse, Caleb leaned forward and kissed Mollymauk lightly. 

“I want,” he said quietly as he pulled back, “to please you, Mollymauk. I want to give you whatever you want, whatever you need. So please, just tell me what that is.” He saw Molly take a sharp indrawn breath and hold it for a second. 

Molly opened his mouth as if to speak, and then blinked quickly. He leaned forward instead and kissed Caleb again, a little deeper, with what felt like emotion behind it. Caleb’s heart stuttered in his chest. Gods, he wanted this. He was still incredulous that circumstances had brought him here, and he vaguely thought he’d have to pay for it later. But for now, oh, how he wanted to savor this and commit every moment of it to memory. 

Mollymauk settled back after a very thorough kiss and trailed a hand lazily down Caleb’s chest. “How about we talk about what _you_ want, eh, darling?” he asked as his hand settled to a stop over Caleb’s straining erection. “What can I do for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next (hopefully) more smut. When? Don't ask me, I just do the typing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets to fully enjoy Caleb's company...

Molly grinned down at Caleb, his blood thrumming with euphoria and pleasure. Caleb’s eyes were wide and his mouth open, his expression slightly dazed. Molly loved how dilated his pupils were, how shallow his breathing, and, now that he thought about it, how very hard his cock was.

Molly squeezed the straining bulge in Caleb’s trousers once more, just to hear him gasp in reaction. Then he turned his sharp talons to the laces holding his remaining clothing in place. He tried not to rip the leather cord, but he was feeling slightly less than in control, and he may have sliced one side of the lace in his hurry. 

“Oops,” he said with an apologetic glance at Caleb’s face. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Caleb didn’t seem to really register his words, or maybe didn’t understand what he was referring to. Instead his hips bucked up to press against his hands with a neediness that made Molly’s breath catch. Oh, he was going to enjoy taking Caleb apart _so much._

In another second he had Caleb’s cock exposed, shoving his trousers down his hips just out of the way. He ran a finger up the slight curve of the jutting erection, along the prominent vein on the bottom. It wasn’t the largest cock he’d ever seen. Hell, it wasn’t the largest cock he’d had _today._ He bit back a giggle at the thought. But it was lovely and he wanted it in his mouth. 

So he lowered himself down, extending his long tongue to just flick up the underside once. Caleb jolted up as if struck by lightning. 

“ _Scheisse,_ ” he cried, then bit his lip. Molly gripped his cock with one hand, pulling back the foreskin to expose the head. He used his tongue again, dancing across the exposed, tender tip. This time Caleb moaned behind his clenched lips, his head rolling over to the side and whole body writhing.

“Mollymauk,” he begged, as Molly sat back a little. “Please.” Molly grinned wickedly at him. 

“Of course, dear,” he tried to say casually, but it came out rather breathy. He lowered his head, sliding lower to the bed to get in a more comfortable posture. He didn’t mean to tease Caleb, but it was so incredibly satisfying to wring those sounds from him. He breathed heavily over his cock, mouth a hair’s bredth away from touching. Caleb’s hips jerked, bumping his cock clumsily against his lips. Molly laughed, delighted, but when he heard Caleb take a breath to start either chiding or begging again, he opened up and swallowed him, taking several inches into his mouth and sucking, hard. 

Hands instantly came to his head, fumbling in his hair, at his horns. The taste of spend was sharp on his tongue, and he moaned at this evidence of how far gone Caleb was already. As for himself he was naturally still hard, with that fire of need still burning away at his core. He rutted down against the bed a little as he sucked, his whole body moving as he raised and lowered himself on Caleb’s shaft. 

He loved the heavy feeling of the cock in his mouth, on his tongue, salty and sharp and real. This entire day, or however long it had been, had seemed like some kind of dream, but in the moment like this, it was real, it was happening. Caleb Widogast’s cock was in his mouth and the wizard was moaning and gripping his horns like his life depended on it. God, Molly could do this for hours. Just hold him in his mouth, twirling his tongue, listening to his panting. His mind flashed to other ways to torment Caleb, other things he could do for hours, if he could just have his way with him. He was sure he could blow the other man’s mind given half a chance. 

But he didn’t have time for that now. Not with his own need growing more insistent. He already had a hand down between his legs, tugging his cock as he sucked Caleb’s. He could come like this, yes, wanted to taste Caleb’s spend. But also...he wanted this cock inside him. Now. 

He suddenly sat up, releasing the cock from his lips with a pop. Caleb’s hands fell away from his horns as he made a vague sound of protest and confusion. “Caleb, darling,” he said, voice rough. “I need you in me. Can I ride you? Please.” He was already moving to straddle him as he spoke, not able to hold back from what he felt the need of so strongly. He sat across Caleb’s waist and reached behind to grasp his slick cock. 

But Caleb’s hands reached for him, grabbing onto his forearms, pulling them forward. “Wait, _schatzi_ , wait,” he murmured. He took several shaky breaths as Molly stilled, waiting with a lump of fear in his throat to hear what was wrong. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Was that...too fast?” He knew he was frowning in disappointment, couldn’t hide how much he wanted this, needed it. But naturally if Caleb wasn’t okay with it…

“Just...I’m so close, Molly,” said Caleb softly. “If you...gods, I’ll finish right away. Give me a few minutes. I want to do you justice.” And he pulled Molly down, tugging at his shoulder, pulling him into a slow, devouring kiss. Molly whimpered into his mouth, his own need still high. He pressed down as he stretched out over him again, their cocks brushing. “Oh,” said Caleb, breaking the kiss. “No, not that again, or I’ll just shoot all over you. Still, Mollymauk, be still.” He rubbed circles into the small of Molly’s back, holding his hip with his other hand, until he relaxed a little.

“It’s so hard to be patient,” whined Molly, knowing he sounded childish. 

“I know. For me, too.” Caleb’s hand slid lower, fingers tracing along his tail, teasing around the base of it. “Here, _schatz_ , I’ll give you something that might help,” he said, and moved his hand lower, sliding fingers between his cheeks, slipping through the pooled slick. Molly held his breath as the first finger slipped into him, dipping inside and then retracting for a moment, only to repeat the movement. 

“You’re so...ready,” Caleb murmured through barely opened lips. Molly nodded against his shoulder, pushing back against his hand, wanting so much more. 

“Need you,” he whimpered. “More.” Caleb obliged, slipping a second finger next to the first. They felt like a tiny fraction of what he was craving, but little sparks of pleasure shot up his spine anyway. He pressed back shamelessly, forcing the fingers deeper, forcing the pace, not able to control his body any longer. 

“Oh, that’s it, Mollymauk. You’re so hungry for this, aren’t you?” Caleb’s voice was a purr in his ear as his fingers pressed into him more surely. 

“Yes, yes, please,” he begged. Another finger was added, finally starting to give him the sensation of stretching. “I need your cock in me,” he added, wincing even as he said it. He hadn’t meant to say it at all; he sounded like such a pathetic and desperate person. “Oh, Caleb,” he breathed as he rutted forward, dragging his sensitive erection across the skin beneath him. 

“Do you think you can come from this?” Caleb asked, working his fingers with determination now. He pressed along his inner wall until he found the right spot, until Molly shuddered and groaned and lurched against his hand. Molly bit his lip and whined, nodding. He could, he could come just from this, from Caleb’s long fingers in him. But it would take a little while, longer than he wanted. Longer than if he just sat up and took what he wanted. 

But he gritted his teeth and focused on the sensation of Caleb’s fingers inside him, the way they shifted in and out, brushing that perfect spot on each thrust. The way it felt when Caleb spread his fingers as much as he could, deliberately stretching his hole open. The jolt of energy when he pressed hard into the right place. 

Molly was trembling and shaking now, his arms struggling to hold him up, so he gave up and collapsed the front of his body against Caleb, careful to press his head to his shoulder, let his horns hang over and into the empty area next to Caleb’s head. He kept moving his hips, though. Back against that hand, and then forward to slide his cock against Caleb. Sometimes he found the other’s cock, too, felt Caleb tense under him when their pricks touched. 

The tension built in him, along with the need. He sped up, becoming frantic, the rhythm of pleasure picking up until it was all one blur, building into one wave of hot, tight, ecstasy. He was on the edge, but it wasn’t quite enough to push him over. He was aware he was making noises, breathy whimpers and puffs of air with each push of fingers. 

“So close, so close,” he panted, frustration building in him. 

Caleb pressed him down tighter, thrust in almost violently. “You have to come so I can fuck you,” he gritted out, and Mollymauk gave a whole-body jerk at his fierce tone. He ground down harder into Caleb a couple more times and then he lost all control as his orgasm hit. It felt ripped from his very being, making him thrash and spasm terribly as he spilled all over Caleb. It didn’t last long; he didn’t lose the erection, but the rest of him finally went limp on top of the slight wizard. 

He felt Caleb’s fingers slip from him with a gush of his slick, feeling it run down between his legs, over his balls. His hole pulsed in time with his heartbeat, along with his cock. Before he even caught his breath, he could feel the urge for more rising up from within him.

“ _Gut_?” asked Caleb and Molly groaned a wordless affirmative. He pulled back enough to focus on the man below him. Caleb’s brow was beaded with sweat and he looked a bit wild, his hair a mess and his eyes dark. Molly leaned to one side, just enough to take some of his weight from the body under him and also enough to let him slide a hand down between them and feel Caleb’s still rock solid erection. 

“Oh,” he moaned as he stroked it. “You feel ready for me.” He looked a question at Caleb, who looked overwhelmed for a moment before he quirked up a half-smile. 

“I...of course, Mollymauk. Anything you want.” There was something genuine that rang for an instant in Caleb’s words that nearly stopped Molly in his tracks. But he shook it away, the physical need still driving him. He sat up, moving to straddle Caleb once more, holding his cock in position as he began to sink back onto it. 

He slid down easily, his incredibly wet passage providing almost no resistance to the penetration. Caleb groaned long and loudly, grabbing onto Molly’s hips and digging in his fingers as the tiefling came to settle with his cock entirely sheathed within him. Molly rocked his hips in a small circle, delighting in the feel of finally getting Caleb’s cock inside him. He grinned down at his partner, who had his eyes squeezed shut. His arms were corded with tense muscle from maintaining the death grip on Molly’s hips. 

Molly stilled and waited, suddenly concerned. Caleb almost looked like a man in pain. After a few moments Molly reached out a hand and stroked down his cheek. 

“Darling?” he asked. “You okay?” Caleb’s eyes fluttered open and he nodded, once, jerkily. 

“It’s,” he began, then cleared his throat and licked his lips. “It’s only you...you feel so good.” He looked away. “It’s been so long...and you feel _incredible._ ” 

Molly beamed. He couldn’t help the pride that filled him at the praise, though it wasn’t like he had done anything in particular to earn it. He leaned down and kissed Caleb, who responded after a fraction of a second. Caleb moved one hand from his hip to his hair, tangling his fingers and pulling slightly on the strands as he tightened his hold. 

Molly began to move his hips, without breaking from the kiss. Rocking just enough to shift Caleb inside him, to light up his nerves with pleasure. They both gasped against each other’s mouths, kissing and panting as the started to move faster. 

Finally it was too much, Molly’s need forced him up, made him sit back hard, taking Caleb’s cock as deep as he could before levering himself back up to fall back hard again. He cried out at the satisfaction of impaling himself that way, feeling the soreness of repeated sessions of this, yet the sensation scratching a deep itch. Something instinctual inside him needed this, needed to be wrecked, even as tears sprang to the corners of his eyes from the intensity. 

He glance down at Caleb, seeing the man beneath him agape, staring fiercely up at him. His fingers dug into Molly’s hips and there was something desperate in his eyes. “Molly,” he breathed as their eyes locked. 

“I’m here,” Molly panted, burying a hand in the auburn hair spread around his head. 

“I…I can’t...” Caleb’s hands clenched as his hips drove up to meet him. Molly moaned, unable to entirely stifle the disappointment. He wasn’t ready for this to end. But he shook off that feeling and reached for one of Caleb’s hands. He pried his grip loose and moved his hand to his cock. He guided Caleb in pumping him in time with his rocking. 

It wasn’t long before he felt himself on the edge again. He leaned back, putting his weight on his hands behind him, so that the cock inside him hit the most sensitive parts of him. After a few thrusts he realized he was screaming, a long drawn-out cry as all the various sensations bled together into something that was altogether too much. Too much, so much he needed to stop, and then he couldn’t stop, his body thrashing in climax, all rhythm lost as he flailed, feeling the release in his ass and his balls and his cock and then everywhere. 

Caleb’s hand gripped his cock like a vise, even as his spend coated it, and with a glance at his lover’s face, Mollymauk realized Caleb had climaxed as well. His spine was rigid, head thrown back and mouth open in a grimace of pain. Molly felt a surge of something like pride at the feeling of hot spend inside him.

Endless seconds passed in which they both shuddered and panted for breath. Caleb lay as if stunned, his gaze directed upwards as Molly watched him. The muscles of his legs suddenly went weak, all the effort of riding Caleb’s cock hitting him at once, and he groaned and let himself fall sideways, Caleb’s cock slipping from him. 

He flopped onto his back next to Caleb, a hand reaching out to pat his arm tiredly. After a few more moments of stunned silence, Caleb turned towards him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped, eyes raking down Molly’s body. 

“I should...” he said, pushing himself up and going to stand, before he realized his trousers were still around his lower legs. He pulled them off hurriedly and stood, moving to the basin and pitcher. Molly absently admired the view of his bare back and arse. Caleb was thin, but he had a certain lean grace to his form that appealed to Molly. 

Caleb turned, several cloths in his hands, and caught Molly staring. He quirked an eyebrow and Molly only smiled in response. Caleb looked down hurriedly as he shuffled back to the bed. 

“Here,” he said, holding out a wet towel. 

“Oh, thank you, my dear.” He took the cloth and began wiping himself clean in a lazy and unhurried way. He couldn’t help noting the way Caleb’s eyes tracked his hands. Molly paused the motions and waited for Caleb’s reaction: a flush to his cheeks and quick turn away. He stood again, leaving the other clean and dry towels on the bed. Molly dried himself as best he could and pulled the remaining cloths under him. It took a great effort to do so, the exhaustion having taken hold of his limbs in earnest, making them feel terribly heavy.

He hadn’t realized his eyes had closed until Caleb gently shook his shoulder. “Drink some water,” he instructed as he pressed the cup into Molly’s hand. 

“Mmm...right,” he mumbled as he drank thirstily. Caleb obligingly refilled the cup several times. 

“Will you eat anything?” he asked. Molly shook his head. Caleb returned to the table and busied himself with making a sandwich of sorts from the bread, sausage, and cheese. He stood awkwardly with his food in his hands until Molly patted the bed.

“Come eat over here,” he said, “it’s alright.” The corner of Caleb’s mouth twitched and he returned to the bed and started eating quickly. 

Molly stretched his arms over his head, groaning at the sore muscles that woke from the motion. As he relaxed back down he caught sight of Caleb’s eyes, once more locked on his body. “Like something you see?” he asked playfully.

Caleb winced and looked guilty. “Uh,” he said, struggling to swallow a mouthful of food. His face was red again. “O-of course, Mollymauk. You’re...incredible.” 

Molly felt his own cheeks heat a little at the compliment, delivered in such a genuine tone. “I...thank you.” He looked at the gap between them, trying to decide what to say in return. But Caleb interrupted his thoughts.

“And you...that was...” When Molly glanced at him, Caleb was staring into the air, searching for his own words. “All of it...you’re spectacular.” 

Molly felt his lips curling into a grin as he blushed. He waved a hand in the air. “It’s just the heat...I can’t really _control_ it.” 

Caleb was already shaking his head. “ _Nein._ It...I don’t mean that. It’s you. You’re...” he trailed off, shaking his head again, brow furrowing. He gave Molly a long look that began to make him want to squirm. He felt as if Caleb truly _saw_ him in a way that wasn’t common. Finally, Caleb turned away and shoved more food into his mouth. Molly blew out a relieved, hopefully silent breath. After every intimacy he’d experienced in the last day, that one gaze had made him feel the most vulnerable. 

Silence rang out as Caleb continued to eat. Molly’s eyes fluttered closed a few times, though he stubbornly fought against sleep. 

“If you want,” Caleb’s voice broke into Molly’s drifting thoughts, “I can see if Fjord is ready before...the next round?”

That snapped Molly’s eyes open and he sat up slightly to peer at Caleb. “Is that...” He paused, frowning. Caleb blinked rapidly in the face of his scrutiny and rushed to speak.

“I mean, if that’s what you want, or I can stay, I’m happy to stay, I just thought...” Molly put a hand to Caleb’s face.

“No,” he said calmly but firmly. “I’d rather have you.” He saw something spark behind Caleb’s eyes. “That is, if you don’t mind staying,” he added, belatedly. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay, or do anything you don’t want...” 

Caleb smiled then, slightly. “No,” he insisted. “I...I want to stay. I just wasn’t sure what _you_ wanted. Fjord rather threw me in here without warning.” Molly chuckled softly, letting his thumb brush against Caleb’s lips. 

“Thank you, Caleb,” he said. The startling blue eyes met his once more. “Thank you for this.”

“I...of course,” he stammered in reply. “It’s...I’m happy to help.” Caleb brushed the last crumbs of his meal from his hands onto the floor. “I know I wouldn’t be your first choice if the situation was otherwise, but--” 

“That’s not true,” he interrupted. “Don’t say that.” 

Caleb frowned at him. “It’s alright. You don’t have to deny it.” Molly shook his head fiercely, sitting up now and leaning into the other’s space. 

“Caleb,” he said with emphasis. “You were the _very_ first person I thought of when I realized what was happening to me. I swear it.” Caleb just looked confused. 

“Fjord…?” he said quietly.

“I didn’t think you’d agree if I approached you,” Molly told him. “So I asked Fjord. But...I’m very happy to have you with me.” 

He stopped himself from saying more, from confessing the weeks of watching the jumpy wizard, wondering what he’d be like in bed...what it’d take to _get_ him into bed. It struck him as strange that he’d never once considered this scenario, or using his omega nature as seduction. Well, perhaps not that strange. If he’d had a choice in the matter, this wasn’t how he’d have chosen to get Caleb in his bed. He’d have preferred if he had come out of irresistible desire, not as a favor to a friend.

Caleb was frowning, so Molly leaned in and kissed him. A quick peck, at first, but Caleb seemed to lean into it, and the kiss deepened. Caleb’s hand came to the back of his head. Molly floated on the haze of pleasure and satisfied desire as they kissed, slow and lazy. 

“You’re a great kisser,” he said dreamily when they finally parted. 

“Oh,” said Caleb, face coloring a little. “It’s...it’s been a long time since I...kissed anyone at all, actually.” He looked a little embarrassed by the revelation. 

“Well, I’d never have known,” promised Molly. “I’m honored you’re breaking all your...not rules...norms? Breaking all your norms to be with me.” Caleb seemed to blush a bit harder, but he didn’t reply. Molly thought he was adorable. “This is so much better than being alone for a heat,” he mused. 

“I can’t imagine you have a hard time finding partners,” Caleb said with a sly look. Molly winced.

“It’s not that...I...” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Caleb said hurriedly. Molly glanced at his face. He appreciated the way Caleb rarely pushed for details about people’s pasts. The way he’d accepted Molly once his lack of a past was revealed. He realized the man had a past of his own, one that was obviously less than pleasant. But he didn’t know what to say, here and now. 

“It’s putting a lot of trust in someone, letting them be around when I’m like this,” he said finally. He didn’t look at Caleb, didn’t want to see if he thought this was too much weight to place on their…friendship. “For a long time there wasn’t anyone who fit the bill.” He sensed Caleb getting ready to speak, but he talked over him. “To be honest, if you’d asked me I probably wouldn’t have said I was ready to trust anyone in this group yet, either. Well, except Yasha, of course. She’s always helped me with this, keeping folks away, getting what I need.” He took a breath. “But it came on fast and then Fjord was there, and, well, it turned out alright.”

There was silence for a moment. “You could have said no to me,” Caleb commented, in a quiet voice. 

“Yes. But...” He looked over at Caleb under his lashes. “I very much didn’t want to.” Caleb looked surprised by his words, but in a few moments the corner of his mouth was curving up to match Molly’s. “I do trust you, Caleb,” he said as he leaned in to kiss the hint of smile. Caleb gasped just as their lips met, and there was a moment of tension in his body before he melted underneath him. 

Caleb felt hungry, his hands still grasping at his shoulders and his neck craning up to reach Molly better. But after a time he relaxed back against the bed. Molly pushed himself back over to his back next to Caleb. "Gods, I'm tired," he sighed. "It's really too bad. This is exhausting, but I don't want to sleep. I want to take full advantage of finally having you in my bed."

"Sleep," ordered Caleb with a crooked smile. "I'll be here when you wake up." Molly sighed again, but his fatigue was really setting in heavily now. His eyes closed of their own accord and that was the last he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my smutty smut. This fic is how I cope when I get really sad about canon. So there will be more, I'm sure, just not sure the timetable. 
> 
> You can find me at [GentlySociallyPinned](http://gentlysociallypinned.tumblr.com) and I want to take the chance to pimp the [Mollymauk Lives Fest](http://mollymauklivesfest.tumblr.com) happening in September, run by me.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I promise it gets smuttier. And smuttier. This is just a giant excuse for porn, ok? Don't ask my brain why it insists on these things, it just does.
> 
> You can follow [my Critical Role and podcast Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gentlysociallypinned) for updates or just to yell with me about this show.
> 
> I should have the next couple chapters up pretty quickly. I don't intend this to be epically long or anything. Just a handful of chapters.


End file.
